Dempsey (RLS CAW)
Dempsey ''(born 8th September 1992 in Carmarthen, Wales) is a Welsh professional wrestler and former amateur weightlifter currently signed to PRIZE Wrestling League. Early Career: Training With Grip Tully (2017) Dempsey began training for pro wrestling in early 2017 with famed Welsh wrestling coach Gethin "Grip" Tully2, on the recommendation of fellow wrestler Will "British Samurai" Taylor. Dempsey had been a fan of British wrestling for years, but admitted to having reservations about doing it himself. However, he soon found motivation in his failings as a weightlifter, and made the full switch to pro wrestling in June 2017. Despite being fairly new to the business, he made several competent appearances for Fife Wrestling Kingdom and Fort Wayne Wrestling Championships before being offered a full scholarship deal with Exhibition Wrestling: Canada3. He would turn down the deal, however, following the death of his father. Sporadic Appearances (2018): After a short hiatus, Dempsey returned in January 2018, wrestling several dark matches for UNION Wrestling and a few streamed matches FWK before an injury in March ruled him out for more than a month. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018) In early June, Dempsey announced his participation4 in the PRIZE June Special 2018, in Birmingham fighting for the PRIZE Nova Championship in a Four Man Ladder Match. On the night, late arrivals Matsuda and British Samurai- making it a Six Man Ladder Match- couldn't prevent Dempsey from retrieving the Nova Championship and earning his first championship in professional wrestling. At the post-show, he cut a promo for the first time, degrading the crowd for being "losers" and offering any one of them a match at the second special in Hamburg. Hubris accepted the challenge before hitting Dempsey with a chair. Taking advantage of the Hardcore rules of their bout, Dempsey was able to survive a few scares to retain the championship at the event. He also attacked Hubris after the finish, writing him out of PRIZE for the time being. He lost the title to Mikey Ace soon after. WCE/PRIZE Wrestling League (2019) Following WCE's takeover of PRIZE, Dempsey agreed to have his contract taken over, and shed a little weight in order to compete in the tournament to crown the new WCE Welterweight Champion. He defeated JMW invite Takanobu Endo in the first round, and then Pantera Azul in the semis, setting up a clash at Rise for the PRIZE with old friend British Samurai. In-Wrestling Signatures '''Back Suplex Elbow Drop' Achilles Lock Finishers Get-a-Grip ''(Full Nelson Bulldog) Adopted from Grip Tully'' Grip-Off ''(Rear Bulldog) Adapted and altered from Grip Tully'' Accomplishments PRIZE Nova Championship ''(2018, current)'' Trivia * Dempsey is good friends with Will Taylor (British Samurai), as it was Taylor who helped Dempsey get started in the business. Despite this, they have only ever appeared as rivals in brief appearances together in UNION Wrestling (two dark matches in January 2018) and Fife Wrestling Kingdom. Behind-the-Scenes # He wasn't actually supposed to win the Nova Championship Ladder Match, but I (controlling Mikey Ace, and wanting to get ''Dempsey ''off the ladder to help British Samurai win) ended up getting tangled with British Samurai. Plans were instead adapted for Dempsey to become a heel champion, and Ace and BritSam to feud. # Gethin "Grip" Tully was a manager and authority figure I created back in the PSX days of SmackDown! and SmackDown! 2. # I actually created him for EW:C, on Wrestling Revolution 3D, but my PC reset before I could save him. Which leads directly into... # ...me finding his written up character sheet in a pile of papers under my desk around the time I was envisioning PRIZE. Category:CAWs